Studies on the folding of proteins to their active conformation are being continued. Partially unfolded forms of a number of proteins are being examined to see if these are analogous to transient intermediates already detected during refolding from the denatured state. The relationship between confirmation and enzyme activity is being studied more closely with pepsinogen to determine what factors prevent proteolytic activity and the nature of the changes which precede its appearance.